Deadly Secrets
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: It takes death to tell others how they feel. A little Oocness Kurama/Shiori mother and son cuteness and Hiei/Kurama love. This story will not end happily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: It takes death to tell others how they feel. A little Oocness Kurama/Shiori mother and son cuteness and Hiei/Kurama love.

**Deadly secrets**

"Shuuichi! Your mother!" His emerald eyes widen with fear. The doctor's look of fear sent chills through Kurama's spine.

"Mother!"

"Your mother was wheeled into the emergency room; we need to operate."

His fist clenched almost drawing blood, eyes closed tightly. 'Don't worry, I'll stay with you, mother.'

"Shuuichi." The doctor gazed into his eyes. "I want you to go home. You've been here for over a day straight, you need a good meal and some rest."

"But…"

"No buts. Soon you will be in that room and I know your mother wouldn't like that. You must keep your health up."

With his head hanging low he slump home. Hiei waited for the red head's return; sitting on his windowsill like normal.

"Fox?"

"I'm taking a shower." He said without much emotion. He grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

He leaned on a wall and hot water pelted his skin. He reached for one of the receptacles on the self; all different kinds of bottles rested on it. From different smelling soaps to conditioner to his own concoction he made using the plants of demon world.

He grabbed a small bottle and pour the shampoo on his fire red hair. He lathered and rinse making sure he was clean completely.

"Mother…" He whispered his voice full of anguish. He turned the water off but didn't move yet. Water drops dripped on his muscular body. He wrapped a towel around his waist and one around his head.

He walked back to his room and advanced to his desk. On the desk was various pictures of his mother and himself. A picture of his mother holding him when he was an infant, a picture of a five year old glaring at the camera, and one of him up a tree with his mother trying to get him down safely

"Fox?" Tears burned at the back of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"What if…what if…" Hiei gazed sadly at Kurama. He absolute hated when someone cried, he especially hated it if his fox was crying. That's right Kurama was his, though he would never admit to it. The short fire demon would do anything for his fox demon: protect him in battle, kill another or steal.

"Don't talk in 'What if's."

He placed a soothing hand on Kurama's shoulder. "She will make it though, for a human she is strong." He was trying to help, making the other man smile. When he was upset Kurama always managed to make him smile. Still he knew it was futile.

Hiei loved it when his comrade would smile. His dazzling smile lit up the darkest of caves. The red head turned to pounced on the smaller demon and cried on his chest. Hiei clueless and uncomfortably tense from the surprise touch he still managed to hold the taller man. He cradle the shaking demon in his strong but loving arms.

The phone rang making both demon hearts skipped a beat. Kurama jumped out of his arms, much to Hiei's dismay to ran to the phone.

"Hello?" He answer completely scared of who ever was on the line.

"Shuuichi… I'm sorry…" The phone hit the floor his heart almost stopping completely. Hiei knew who was on the phone and what they just said.

"Kurama?" The fox's skin was pale, his eyes glossy with tears. Week in the knees the man tipped over. Instead hitting the cold hard floor he fell into Hiei's embrace.

"Why…?" He repeated over and over again. Screaming 'mother' over and over.

"It was her time." The fire demon tried to sympathizes. He to lost his mother but he didn't care as much, he was the forbidden child. Not loved by anyone: no family, no friends and no lover. Destined to be alone. This sudden emotion of loss his Kurama was feeling was something he didn't feel at all.

Fingers touched his creamy smooth cheek, wiping the tears away. "I didn't even get to tell her the truth. She died not even knowing what her son is; she deserves to know."

"Kurama…" His fox was in pain and it hurt Hiei too.

"Koenma! He can…! See you later, thanks!" He quickly threw on a pair of old clothes and ran out the door.

Hiei's red eyes watched him leave. "Hn." He jumped out the window into the night.

--

A/N Sorry about any mistakes. Still no editor The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come! And it's longer!


	2. I found her

**I found her**

"Koenma please let me talk to her before you take her." The green eyed fox pleaded.

"Go find Botan, her soul isn't here yet so she still has it." He replied not looking up form his stack of papers that needed his signature.

"Thanks." The tall demon said before leaving to find the peppy grim reaper.

--

"Botan!" The blue hair girl turned her head.

"Hello." She greeted happily.

"Botan! My mother's soul! Please!"

"It's strange, her soul is gone." The red head looked heart broken. He knew her missing soul was bad news.

"Come one, let's find her. Hop on." she patted her oar. He took his seat behind her and held onto the oar; side saddling.

"Here we go." Quickly she soared threw the air. "Any idea where she would be?"

"No, maybe another reaper picked her soul up?" He asked with small hope.

"No this is my turf. They wouldn't come near it."

"Fox!" Suddenly Hiei jumped up landing gracefully on Botan's oar; one foot behind the other. The three eyed demon surprised her and made the blue hair girl jumped slightly and jerked the oar. "Wha!" The fire demon lost his balance and slipped. He flipped backwards in the air, landing on a roof top and on his feet.

"I found her." He easily leaped from one roof top to another. The perky girl followed trying to keep up with the small demon's incredible speed.

'Mother I'm coming.' Kurama griped the oar tighter. His knuckles turning white; probably needed a crowbar to pry them off the oar. Hiei stopped running when they came across a woman's body on the grass. Hiei closed his third eye and put his white bandana back on.

"Mother!" He hopped off and ran over to his parent. "Mother please wake up!" He shook the bodiless soul. Only people that knew about the supernatural and have dealt with it could see and touch the soul. "Please…" He closed his emerald eyes but that didn't stop him from crying. Shiori's soul spasm a little and she open her eyes.

"Shuuichi…" she whispered.

"I'm here." They both embraced each other, holding tightly and crying. She placed her hands on her son's face.

"Shuuichi, What's going on dear?" Shiori gazes into Kurama's sad eyes then he looked downwards.

"Mother…your no longer with us…"

"What are you talking about I'm right here…"

"No, I mean you've passed…your no longer in this world…you died earlier today." Her eyes widen and fill with tears.

"What about you? Who will take care of my little Shuuichi?" She stroke her son's bright red hair.

"It's ok, I can take care of myself and I have good friends to help me through everything." He made a quick glance at Hiei. His beast friend in all the worlds. Shiori's eyes followed Kurama's and realized that their was other people with them.

"Oh! Friends! Shuuichi. Introduce me!" She nudged him with her elbow.

Kurama smiled and giggled lightly. "My friends Botan and Hiei and this is my mother Shiori Minamino." Botan greeted her cheerful and Hiei gave a little nod.

"Mother."

"Yes son?" She smiled

"I have something to tell you… alone" he gave a sad glance at his friends, Hiei turned and walked away and Botan pouted before being dragged away.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I have something to tell you but you might not ever want to see me again." She looked at him with eyes full of love and understatement.

"I could never hate you, you are my son."

"No, I'm not…I'm not your son…I'm not even in your species." His mother stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Shuuichi…What…"

"My real name isn't Shuuichi. My real name is Youko Kurama and I'm a fox spirit who gained the power of a demon." His mother gasped and looked away. "I'm really sorry but please let me finish my story. You may not like it but you have a right to know." Shiori nodded, she wanted no needed to listen.

"Seventeen years ago a hunter stalked me. He managed to shoot me and hurt me badly." Her hands reach her mouth the thought of her son getting shot brought tears to her eyes. "I was weak and need a place to recover. Knowing their was no safe place in my world I escaped to yours. From there I enter the body of a five month pregnant woman and was birthed to be her son."

He looked over at her no matter what- even if she would hate him- he would always call Shiori his mother. "Seventeen years ago I was nothing but a cold hearted demon that stole and killed others. You where the woman who changed me, who change me into a kind and caring person, a person who knows how to love others and not kill them. I have friends and family cause of you and for that I will forever be in your debt."

She was completely touched by the story. "Are you mad at me for not telling you earlier?" He poured out his soul to her and was hopping for acceptance, and love.

"I'm not mad just shocked." They looked at each other for a few seconds the air rather tense. "Do you think of me as your mother, Shuui…Kurama."

"Yes! Always! Like I have said you have done so much for me, and please call me Shuuichi, I really like that name." He only like it because it connected him to his beloved mother.

She smiled. "And you are still my son." Once again the exchange hugs and tears. They were both happy. Kurama was happy that he no long had to hid and his mother was happy that her son opened up to her.

"Kurama, it's time." The blue haired girl said sadly.

"I have to go away huh?" Shiori asked, the fox just nodded yes. Botan held out her hand and magically make her oar appear before them. She took her seat and patted it so the mother would down too. Kurama sat behind her wanting to see his mother off. The tall man wrapped his arms around his mother, cuddling into her back lightly.

"Of we go." Just before they took off Hiei grabbed onto the end of the oar since their was no more room and the oar was to crowed for him. Kurama was shocked that the little demon didn't leave out of boredom. Why was he still here? He had no reason to stay, or did he? 'Maybe….no he would never fill that way.'

"Koenma, Shiori Minamino has arrived." Botan said into the intercom.

"Please come in." The intercom answer back. The gang walked into the room; Shiori was aleamed at the boy sitting in a large chair. He had a pacifier in his mouth looked only about four or so.

"Welcome." the little boy said.

"Mother, the is Koenma he is the prince of spirit world, he will take good care of your soul."

"Koenma! Koenma!" Unexpectedly a blue ogre wearing a loin clothe barged in the room.

"What is it George? I'm busy."

"Your suspicion was correct there is a demon on the lose in the human world."

"I see. Botan please escort Shiori with the rest of the souls."

"Yes, sir. Please right this way." Before leaving Kurama's mother turned to Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" He turn to look at her rather curious on what she was going to say.

"Please take care of my son." Both Kurama and Hiei exchange a quick glance not really expecting that.

He nodded. "I will." Both the red head and his mother smiled.

"Thank you Hiei." Then she followed the reaper out of the room. The koorime smiled to himself. 'What a mother.' He thought in acceptances to the fox's human side.

"Good bye mother." He whispers a single tear wanting to fall but didn't.

"Kurama, I need to speak to you." Both demons glimpsed at the small prince.

"There is a dangerous demon in the human world."

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened a little and it looked like he was glaring in anger.

"I'm pretty sure your mother's death was not natural. She didn't die cause she was old or sick…"

--

A/N: As promised another chapter. Please review and excuse any mistakes. I suspect two chapter or so left. Oh I'm also working on like five others story my next new story "This is Halloween." Expect it soon.


	3. Revenge

**Revenge**

After finding out that his mother was murdered he went on a rampage. "I'll kill that demon who dared show it self at my mother!" The fire demon watched Kurama pace around his room. It made him sad and uncomfortable. He felt like Kurama was going to bite his head off for saying something. He had no idea how to cheer his fox up. Seeing the red head in the mood for blood creep and excited Hiei to no end but at the same time made him sad. "I'll kill it!" He screamed not directed it at the jaganshi!

"Fox!" He tackled Kurama. They fell over with Hiei on top. "You were just telling your mother that you weren't a killer, you're warm hearted."

"Hiei?"

"No, I'll kill it for you! I don't want your hand covered in anymore blood." He took a hold of both hands and gazed lovingly at them. "I promised your mother I would protect you and I will." The fire demon was always determined. If he made a promise he would keep it. That was for his friends Kurama was special. He would die to keep a simple promise to his red headed demon.

Kurama felt blood rush to his cheeks. He was blushing and hoping the koorime; at first he didn't. Once Hiei noticed the blush that he scrambled off him with a week "sorry".

"Hiei…" He sat up and looked at his hands. "I've killed before, one more time couldn't possible kill me."

"Yes and you should stop. Isn't that what you tell me? Not to kill? Besides remember what happen last time you killed." Hiei was flashed back when Kurama killed Game Master. His fox was so full of rage and hate.

"Well yea… Beside my mother's killer is a demon, Game Master is human." He leaned back, resting on the bed.

"Fox?"

Yea?" The fox demon looked over at Hiei.

"I…It's nothing." He averted his red eyes but turned them back to the fox.

"What do we do? We can't let a demon roam free."

"Like I said Fox, I'll kill it for you."

"How?"

"Using my sword and my jagan if I need it"

"Thank you..."

"Hn." Then Hiei looked away.

"Can we started looking, now." He was still sitting on the floor tapping his foot on the rug. Kurama didn't want to wait for the demon to attack another person and there family. He lusted for revenge and wasn't afraid to say it.

"Where would you start looking?" Hiei hoped that it wouldn't take a long time to kill it and that Kurama would be happy again. But something told him that wouldn't happen even after the demon was killed. The koorime knew that Kurama wouldn't be happy again.

--

Hiei trotted after Kurama all through the city. No sign of anything out of the ordinary. With each passing minute the red head was losing what was left of his cool and he didn't have a lot to begin with.

Kurama clasped on a park bench and Hiei took his seat in the nearest tree. "I'm sorry Hiei." The fox started looked at his feet. "I know I've wasted your day. All this searching got us no where."

"Don't worry, it's not like I had anything to do." He rested his head on his arms and his back on the tree. Kurama rested his face in his hands.

There wasn't even a single trace of demon activity, not deaths, no dark ominess sky colors, no nothing. "Hiei, what do we do if we don't find the demon today?"

"Go home for the night and pick up the hunt in the morning."

"Yea, come on. Let's go back. You can stay the night."

"Hn." It sadden him but there was nothing he could do.

--

"You can take the bed."

"Where will you sleep, fox?"

"In mother's room." He placed his cloak on the desk chair. Jumping face first into the bed. Flopping over he rested on his hands again.

"Kurama…" It was nothing but a whisper. He took the ward off his jagan and used it too see into the next room.

With the jagan he could see everything, every little detail. Kurama was in tears, the pillow was soaked. The fox was crying himself to sleep.

Hiei wanted nothing more then to take the fox in his arms, kiss him and tell him everything was ok. But his pride stopped him. Kurama was perfect in every way and he wasn't. Kurama was beautiful, caring and intelligent. Hiei was short, mean and impure. His friendship was enough to make Hiei smile. Hiei wanted to make it clear that he would always be there for his fox demon.

He turned over and covered himself with the flower design blanket. Keeping his red eyes closed and the jagan opened.

--

Sun rays entered the bedroom. Like clock work Kurama opened his green eyes. He was oddly comfy and warm. He looked up and noticed Hiei sleeping peacefully and his arm around him. The little demon must have sunk in during the night. The scene made him smile. He would to wake up in Hiei's arms everyday.

Kurama detached from his arms trying hard not to wake him. Was he really up for another search session? What if he didn't find anything like yesterday and waste time?

Red orbs opened and looked up at Kurama. The red head was deep and thought he never noticed him awake. Hiei gently shook Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Oh?! Hello Hiei. Did you sleep well?" He tried to sound cheerful he hated when the small demon saw him upset. Hiei could see right through the fox, he could never lie to Hiei anyway. His jagan could tell him anything but not only that the koorime knew how the foxed acted like when he was mad. He would move differently, talked differently and his eyes... They show everything.

A small unnoticed blush made its way on the small man's cheeks. "You were screaming in your sleep as well as tossing and turning. I figured you might calm down a little it I was…" By this time the fox was blushing too but not at the fact he was sleeping in Hiei's arms. He couldn't believe that he was crying and screaming while asleep.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn." He shrugged his shoulders. "Are we going to track the demon down again?"

His gaze averted everywhere but at Hiei. "Yes, but lets have breakfast now."

"Hn." The koorime loved the foxed cooking. When ever he was hungry he would always think of the Kurama's cook skills. He could turn the most disguising and gross substance into food.

For breakfast Kurama made Hiei's favorite, chocolate ship pancakes with extra chocolate chips. He cooked with a small smile, he thought it was fun, especially if the fire demon was watching impatiently waiting for his food. Constantly he teased the koorime with chocolate and ice cream; his only weakness.

The delicious meal was eaten in silence. The fire demon wiped his mouth, Kurama was grinning at it that must have meant he had chocolate all over his face.

"Well, I'm ready to continue the hunt if you are." Gently he put the dishes in the sink and waited for the taller man to finish. The fox had the need to clean the dishes before going out. The red head was a neat freak he didn't want the extra chocolate (only on his plate anyway) to cake on.

The koorime leap from tree to tree using his demon eye to look around. "Did you find anything?" The fire demon just grinned and ran northward; Kurama following behind closely.

"Demon!" Yelled Kurama. With an evil laugh it turn to face them. The koorime was shocked, The demon had beautiful red hair but that was the only applying thing. He also had face marking and pointed ears.

"Just call me Rando, and what can I do for you this fine morning?" Kurama had his teeth pressed together tightly and his hands clenched to tight that his nails were embedded in his palm.

"Damn you! You killed my mother!" The jagan locked on the demon, getting in his fighting stance her slightly unsheathed his sword. Hiei waited for Kurama to attack, he deserves the first hit.

Kurama ran his hand through his long hair and pulled out a thorny rose. "Rose whip!" The beautiful rose lost its petals and turned into a long whip with sharp thorns.

Rando laughed and Kurama frowned. "Bring it." He was grinning ear to ear waiting to be attacked.

'To win this I should keep near but not to near.' He cracked his whip, not to much surprise Rando dodged. From behind him a vine slithered and wrapped around him.

The koorime slashed his word around cutting the demon in the leg. The evil red head roared; his sharp fangs cute into the vine freeing himself.

Rando started to chant spells with his hands held together. "Hiei! Plug your ears!" The fox demon screamed.

"Reduction!"

What the…?!" Hiei looked around the grass was bigger then he was. Rando laugh and picked him up.

"Hiei!" The fox cried. Rando grabbed him tightly making the fire demon scream. The red head charged at the evil demon. "Damn you let go!" Angrily he slashed his whip around. It only hit him a few times.

Rando snarled and threw the small demon. "Hiei!" The red head went down on all fours, sniffing the ground for his scent. "Fix him now!" the fox demon bawl.

He smirked and chanted the antidote. "Restore!" Not to far away Hiei appeared looking pretty bad.

"Hiei!" He sighed a breathe of relieve. He did a quick scan of Hiei. "Broken arm and a few broken ribs. He will survive."

Kurama stood with his whip tightly in his hand. "Die!" With amazing Hiei like speed his rose whip managed to wrap around the demon's arms and slice it off.

He fell to the ground and Kurama thought it was over. He needed both hands to use spells. All Rando's attacks were spells. He had his eyes close and looked like he fainted.

Kurama squatted down tired. His gaud was down and his eyes were closed. Though his closed eye lids he could see a red ball get bigger. He opened his eyes in time to see a red energy ball fly at him. He closed his eyes again and put his arms up to protect his face. No pain or anything hit him.

He opened his eyes to see to see Hiei fall to the ground with a thud and not move.

--

A/N: Sorry I can't write fight scenes at all; excuse mistakes. Please review!


	4. The End

**The End**

"Hiei!" By this time he laid in Kurama's strong loving arms. As well as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina. They must have been on a fun outing when Koenma told them Rando escaped from spirit world. Rando used his reduction on himself to slip through the cell bars. 'Perfect timing as always' Kurama thought bitterly. The two boy were fighting Rando while the girls were over with the fox and Hiei.

Everything was blurry and he could only make out the outlines of three people. Five people when the other two boys came running over. "Hiei! Please don't leave us!" A blurry figure yelled but Hiei knew it was Kurama. The husky voice of the fox was music to Hiei. "Why Hiei why?!"

"To protect you. You are needed more then I am. People well miss you and not give shit if I live or die. I promised your mother to watch over you… and what would I do if you died." He held his head low he didn't want to go through what the red head fox was; losing he partner.

"What are you talking about?!" Tears fell from his emerald eyes. "You are needed!" All of them had tears in their eyes. Yukina must have had over fifty hiruseki stones at her feet. She was trying her hardest to heal the koorime's broken ribs.

Hiei's blood pooled around The red head's legs. " I don't deserve any of you." With that a tear fell from Hiei's blood-red eyes. The tear turn solid. Mixed in with Yukina's blue tears was one of Hiei's. Black with a tint of blood red. It was tainted by the forbidden child but the stone was amazing none the less.

'They care. But why?' ' Hiei thought to himself. "We all care for you and I don't know how you could think other wise!" The red head countered to his thoughts, his voice was cracked with sorrow. The two people he loved to death were no longer going to be with him. Forget the 'keeping in your heart' shit. Yes, he would always keep them dear but that won't stop them from dying. Kurama would always have a wound where they are.

He loved Hiei. If only he had said something earlier. To have spent the day as lovers that's all he could ask for now.

Both demons were now covered in Hiei's warm blood. If only Kurama could have one more day. He wanted to spend the whole day with him, doing whatever the fire demon wished. One more day to love him one more day to be happy.

"Kurama, you of all people… your too caring... You made me want to live, to protect you and that just what I did. I have no regrets and I hope you don't either. " The koorime was fighting for his air everyone knew that. Even Yukina stopped tying.

'Please, I don't wanna take a love one to spirit world.' Botan cried. She was really starting to hate her job. Of course she dealt with people crying over others. She just never experience the death of anyone she loved. Hiei wasn't coming back like Genkai did. Both Hiei and Botan could see his soul being lifted from his body. Time was short.

Hiei's eyes were filled with tears at the thought of hurting his fox, the demon that had cared for him and helped him. Even if the taller mad was busy he'd stop to help Hiei. He picked up one of the stones he cried and dropped it in the fox's hand. "Sorry Kurama... I love you," Hiei whisper his breathing becoming shallow and slowed before it stopped all together. He clutched the stone to his body.

"Hiei... I love you, and I will always treasure the time we had together. " Kurama said and held his body closer and cried out in agony. He was gone...gone forever...never to return just like his mother.

He was alone. He had lost everything near to him. His entire world crashed. Death never only hurts one person. Then this is truly a secret, a deadly secret.

--

A/N: End; REVIEW NOW! I hope the ending didn't suck D: and don't mind the mistakes. Side-note Yukina didn't know Hiei was her brother till after she found a black gem cleaning up hers. Still holding his body Kurama explained everything.

I'll be writing more stories in the future.


End file.
